Vokem Uropi - Leçon 06
Dialòg Prononciation famm ide siste...f'a'''mi...'i'temm a Rest'o'Ria...yavné m'o'lé d'é'nié...yessnit...vé p'a'yo nat'ou'Rimm...d'a'sské m'o'lé...pRig'ou'ss...sanndou'i'ché...tio f'a'mi... ka zèle vou...d'a'véno dé mén'ou'...zissié...ka sté yé...g'a'linn...anaan'a'ss...pépiss'o'ss...sou'i'ni kotl'é'té...R'o'sstenn pat'a'té... pR'o'bo...vén'é'mo... d'a'vémo... bout'e'lle Roï v'i'ni...fRich v'o'di...ou poï mou p'o'ssenn...kimm gouss tou...poss dé y'é'dade...s'e'RvoR...ap'é'Réno dé R'é'kenn...kam'o'l séyé...s'ou'nnté d'ou'dess fR'a'nnké...v'é'Rimm...yessné d'a'Ri Notes Vocabulaire Noms *'fam = faim *'sist = '''soif *'menù = 'menu *'galin = 'poulet *'ananàs = ananas *'stek =' steak *'kotlet =' côtelette *'karàf = '''carafe *'servor =''' garçon *'reken =' addition (note) *'sedia =' ''semaine *'tren = train *'avièl = ' avion *'''nav = navire *'avipòrt = '''aéroport *'noc =''' nuit *'jogùrt = '''yaourt *'suker = ' sucre *'aràn3 = orange *'tomàt = '''tomate *'sosìz = 'saucisse Verbes *'pajo = 'payer *'priguso = 'préférer *'zelo = 'désirer *'rosto = ' rôtir *'probo = ' essayer *'apero = ' apporter *'kopo = ' acheter *'kosto = 'coûter *'faro = ' aller ''(en véhicule) *'''skijo = '' skier *'ito ap =''' partir *'faro ap = ' partir (en véhicule) *'vaizo = '''voyager *'kogono = rencontrer *'paso = '''passer Adjectifs *'swini = ' de porc *'fric = ' frais *'diari = 'cher, coûteux *'felic = heureux *'Felic Novi Jar! = ' Bonne Année! Adjectifs indéfinis *'nit = '''rien *'ekun = quelqu’un Adverbes *'tio = '''trop *'verim = 'vraiment *'for/jesta = 'avant/hier *'odia = 'aujourd’hui *'pos/domòr = ' après/demain *'vagim = 'en voiture *'trenim = ' par le train *'avim = ' en avion Grammaire Pronoms personnels Le futur Particule '''VE '+ infinitif '(-O) '(correspond au fr. vais parler, esp. voy a hablar, ''roum ''voi vorbi, ''ang. ''will speak, ''al. ''werde sprechen, ''neer. ''zal spreken, ''sué. ''skall tala, rus. '''буду говорить“ boudou govorit’”, gr.m θα μιλαω "tha milaô" ) Dérivation, préfixation, suffixation en uropi À partir d’un mot de base (mot-racine) ''', généralement d’une syllabe, on peut obtenir des '''dizaines '''de mots dérivés à l’aide de '''préfixes, de suffixes '''ou de '''désinences. Mot - Racine: VOK ''(Parle, parole)'' Préfixes *'DIS'VOKO (DIS- ': idée de dispersion) : discuter *'KO'VOKO ('KO- ': ensemble, rapprochement = pref. ''con-, com- ''en Fr.) : converser *'INTRA'VOKO ('INTRA- ': entre, inter-) : se concerter *'RU'VOKO ('RU: idée de retour vers l'arrière) : répondre *'PER'VOKO (PER- ': valeur péjorative, négative, idée de dégradation, de destruction (cf. al. ''ver-, zer-'') : reprocher *'TRA'VOKO : ('TRA- '''trans-, idée de traversée, passage) : négocier Suffixes / désinences *+ I (adjectif) VOKI (oral, verbal)'' *'+ IM '(adverbe) : VOKIM ''(oralement) '' *'+ ID '(nom adjectival) : VOKID ''“oralité”'' *'+ O '(verbe) : VOKO ''(parler) '' *'+ AD '(Nom verbal): VOKAD '''(discours) *+ OR (agent) : '''VOKOR ''(orateur) '' *'+ ORIA '(lieu où un agent exerce ses activités) : BIBORIA ''(librairie) + IA, JA '(lieu) : '''VOKIA ''(parloir)'' *'+ ÈL '(objet) : LUDVOKÈL ''(haut-parleur) '' *'+ ÌST '(spécialiste, ou partisan) VOKÌST ''(spécialiste de la parole)'' Kan ? et wan KAN, interrogatif 'ne doit pas être confondu avec '''WAN '''qui est un '''subordonnant '(conjonction). *Ex: ''Kan avenì lu ? Quand sont-ils arrivés ?'' *Mi mata, wan ce sì jun... '''Ma mère quand elle était jeune. Voki pratìze Personi pronome *Viz tu Silvia ? —Aj, i viz ca. —'''Ne, i viz ne '''ca. *Jan ? — ...''ha. — ...'ha.' *'ma ? —'' ''...ta.'' — '... ta. *Viz tu Jan id Ana ? —Aj, i viz la. —'''Ne, i viz ne '''la. *...mi genore ? — ... — ... *de kun ?... *Viz tu de kata ? —Aj, i viz ca. *de vag ? —''' ...'''ja *mi forgenore ? — ... *de has ? *de tab id de sele ? *Vok tu a '''Silvia ? — Aj, i vok 'co. —'Ne, i vok ne '''co. *'a '''Jan ?' —''' ...ho. —''' ...ho''' *'mo ? —' ...to —''' ...to.' *'a Jan id Ana ? —''' ...lo. — ... *'no '? ' — ...vo.' *'a '''mi genore ?' ...' *'a de kun ? ... *'a '''mi forgenore ? *'a 'Antòn ? *'a 'Karla ? *'mo '''? '''A a B: Felic Novi Jar ! *'B '''a '''A - '''Ka dez tu '''mo '? —''' I dez 'to '‘Felic Novi Jar !’ *'C '''a '''A - '''Ka dez tu '''ho '? — I dez 'ho '‘Felic Novi Jar !’ *'C '''a '''B - '''Ka dez he '''to '? — He dez 'mo '‘Felic Novi Jar !’ *'D '''a '''C - '''Ka dez he '''ho '? — He dez 'ho '‘Felic Novi Jar !’ *B a A : Ka dez tu mo ? —I incèp ne '''ta. *C a A : **... tu ho? —He... ta ' **... co? — Ce... *D a C : **...he ho? — He.... '''ha ' **... he co ? —Ce... '''ha **... ce ho ? —''' He... '''ca **... ce co? —''' Ce... '''ca Futur *Jesta, Mardia, i sì. *Odia, Mididia, i se. *Domor, Zusdia, i ve so. De dias de sediu se: Lundia, Mardia, Mididia, Zusdia, Wendia, Sabadia, Soldia *Kel dia s’'''odia? —Odia '''se '''Mididia *...sì jesta ? — ...'sì'Mardia *...sì forjesta ? — ... 'sì'Lundia *...ve so domòr ? — ... '''ve so '''Zusdia *...ve so posdomòr ? — ... 've so '''Wendia Domòr nu ve ito kopo *Ka moz vu kopo ? —Nu moz kopo... *'Kamòl 'kost u pan ? —Je kost... *'Kamòle 'denie av vu ? —Nu av solem 10 Euròs. *Ka '''ve '''vu kopo ? — Nu '''ve '''kopo... *'Ve 'vu kopo...? —Ne, i '''v’ne '''kopo..., ba... *Parkà '''ve '''tu ne kopo...? — Par i gus ne ja...par je se tio diari... Ka ve vu deto in de vake? *'Ve 'vu ito in vake ? '—'Aj, i '''v’'ito in vake. — Ne, i 've '''stajo be dom. *'Ko ve 'vu ito in vake? '—'I '''v’'ito skijo... a Egipta... a Grecia. *'Kan ve '''vu ito in vake? —Nu '''v’'ito ap be Sabadia **ito ap ? **faro ap ? *'Kim ve '''vu ito in vake? '— I 'v’'ito 'v agim (trenim, avim...) ' *'Ve '''vu nemo vi vag? —Ne, i '''ve '''nemo de tren, bus, avièl, nav Kim ve vu ''vaizo? Kim 've '''vu vajzo? '—'I '''ve '''vaizo in tren ''(ki tren, trenim), ''nav ''(navim), ''avièl ''(avim), ''mi vag ''(vagim) Kim 've '''vu ito a d’avipòrt ? —'I 'v’ito... '''Ve '''vu jedo in d’avièl ? —Aj, i '''ve '''nemo prijèd... midjèd... vespjèd... in d’avièl. '''Ve '''ekun kogono va, wan vu '''v’'aveno ? — Aj... Ne... '''Ke ve '''kogono va? — ... Ko '''ve '''vu paso de pri noc? — Nu '''ve '''paso de pri noc in u hotèl... be frame... be mi genore... in de tren od... a... Solutions Retour à l'introduction Category:Cours d'uropi